Princess
by KenziiTheVulpix
Summary: Ayame loves his princess but he also loves his brother. Is this karma for causing his younger brother such pain when they were younger? Why must he have feelings for the rice ball? He needs to show his love for the princess some how though, doesn't he? (One shot!)


**Princess**

_A/N: Bonjour mes aims! __Me revoilà! My first story was __**Shigure's Love**__, and it was a one shot... though when I posted it everything was in italics for some reason. I deleted it and reposted it but it was still all in italics, even though its not in the original document. So if you reviewed or anything it is entirely possible it was on the one I deleted and I am terribly sorry. Can anyone help me with the italics thing though? S'il vous plait? Hopefully this story does not do this. Ah, this is another one shot, by the way! I'm just trying to dabble in possible shippings. Le coeur veunt ce que le coeur veut, no? I hope I got that right! Anyways, I apologize if this story ends up in all italics like the other one. _

_**MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS TO BOTH ANIME AND MANGA**_

_Amier!_

Ayame sighed as he watched his princess smile and laugh with his younger brother. She was so beautiful when she laughed. He couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of his younger brother, though.

_I deserve it though. Ignoring him all my life, maybe this is karma? _He thought sadly.

He was trying so hard to ignore his feelings for the little rice ball. She was Yuki's, not his. The last thing he wanted to do was lose his brother. He had been working so hard for the past three years to gain his brother's love. The last thing he wanted to do was mess it up by stealing his love. He was terrified of losing him. Terrified of being alone.

The fear of being alone made his heart ache. He wanted people to like him so bad that he appeared to annoying and tended to push himself on people too much – causing the opposite of what he wanted. He was sure his brother was finally opening up to him though – accepting him. The thought made his heart soar with joy! He wanted nothing more than to make up his cruel behavior to his brother.

There was still a pain in the silver haired man's heart though. He loved Honda Tohru. He loved her happy spirit, her smile, the way her eyes sparkled when she made someone else happy – he loved everything there was about her. Even her flaws. He wanted to be the one to cause he to smile and laugh the way she did with his younger brother. Alas, he knew better.

_I ignored my little brother and caused him pain. This must be karma! I must now suffer pain the way Yuki did! Oh, Kami! I'm such a imbécile _**(A/N: In my opinion Ayame seems like the type of guy who would know French since he is a bit of a romantic, in my opinion anyways)** He let out a dramatic sigh.

He decided Yuki would probably be a better partner for his little princess anyways. They were much closer in age and he could see Yuki cared for her deeply.

He watched as Yuki spoke in his usual soft tone. He wasn't really sure what his brother was saying to her but it had her blushing like crazy. Ah! How he loved it when he made her blush. He would occasionally allow his hand or leg to brush against the rice ball and she would always give him the reaction he desired. A blush and embarrassed smile. She eventually grew accustomed to his touches and would no longer apologize, but she always blushed. She had even sometimes returned his brief touches with her own. It was never an intimate touch, only a brief caress of his face or a small touch on his arm to show that she cared for him. He knew it wasn't the same way he cared for her. Right?

As he thought about the occasional touches his mind wandered to more sexual things. He pictured gently bumping his leg to hers. He could see her blush perfectly in his mind. She would return the touch by bumping her leg back like she usually did. He would then grow bolder and pin her against the wall. She would of course turn even redder and look up at him with those big brown eyes of hers and melt his heart. Her lips would be parted slightly and he would take advantage of the moment and kiss her. She would freeze and soon return the kiss. Their hands would explore each other but he would worry about her pleasure more than his own. He would find what made her moan and what made her squirm. He would discover what made her beg for more and what made her heart speed up until they made it to the bedroom.

Ayame shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking such dirty things. That was Shigure's job! Besides, she was Yuki's.

_Yuki's... not mine. _He thought firmly. _Le coeur veunt ce que le coeur veut..._ Another part of his brain thought. _But I want my brother happy! He needs love much more than me! And my princess derserves so much better than me! _My _princess? No, no! I can't call her my princess! She does not belong to me! She belongs to lovely Yuki! _

Sadness flooded through him as he shoulders slumped over. This was all for the best, wasn't it? If it was meant to be it would happen right? If fate truly wanted Tohru to be with him she would return his feelings!

_No! I need to stop hoping! A man like me does not deserve her!_

A thought struck him though. He jumped up and put a finger in the air, one hand on his hip. If he could not express his feelings directly he could express them through his creations!

While Tohru and Yuki were busy talking away, Ayame slithered away into the back of his shop and began sewing away. No one could sew as good or as fast as him. No one. He prided himself on this skill and was determined to impress Tohru with this creation for her. He was careful with each stitch, using only his best materials.

_The princess deserves the best!_

He loved creating things that made people happy but this creation meant more than any of the others he had created. The entire ensemble took only took a mere twenty minutes.

The dress was made of fine blue silk. When she wore it the dress would cling to her matured frame and appear like waves on an ocean. The sleeves would hang on her arms, just off her shoulders. It would reveal the tops of her chest, but still keep her modest (would want too many hungry eyes on the princess!). The bottom would flow nicely down her beautiful legs with a slight ruffle. There was a slight slit that would reveal part of her right leg, giving her a sexy appeal.

Ayame was jumping with joy at his creation. He was ecstatic!

_Now all I have to do is give it to her! Oh dear, I musn't give it to her in front of Yuki though or I would have to face my dear brother's wrath! _

Ayame poked his head out of the door and to see what the two were currently doing. Yuki was currently blushing as Tohru was speaking. Ayame couldn't help but feel jealous and possessive but he pushed the feelings away.

"Frère! Help your older brother out and get some cloth from the closet! I need the velvety kind! It should be in the back!" Ayame knew very well it wasn't in there so his brother would be looking for a while. "A customer has ordered a beautiful Victorian dress and I must meet his needs! It is my duty to help every man fulfill his desire!"

"Baka..." Yuki grumbled as he stood and did as his brother asked.

Ayame smiled happily at his little brother. Once he was out of sight Ayame skipped over to Tohru, sitting down beside her and hiding the dress from her view.

"Princess! I shall keep you company until your prince has returned with the cloth that shall soon help a man fulfill his deepest desires!" His leg bumped hers.

Tohru turned a bright pink. "That's so kind of you, Ayame-kun!"

His heart did flip flops as she smiled at him. She tilted her head to the side to a little, smiling even more. His stomach was filled with butterflies and he felt like a love sick teenager. It didn't help when her hand lightly stroked his upper leg. Just that small touch sent a shiver up his spine and he could feel a bulge begin to form in his pants.

This time it was him who was blushing.

"I-I... I made you something." He said shyly.

She blinked. "Oh, Ayame-kun! You didn't have too! I know you have much more imp-"

He cut her off. "Nothing is more important than my princess." He whispered, unconsciously brushing his lips against hers.

Tohru was frozen in her spot, goosebumps covering her skin from his touch. She wasn't sure what she was feeling inside from having his lips so close to hers. It wasn't something she was familiar with.

Ayamae only smiled at her and backed away, realizing what he was doing. "Pardon! Here, princess." He handed her the silky blue dress.

Tohru was in shock as she examined the beautiful dress.

The silence seemed to last for what felt like hours to Ayame. He needed to know if she liked her dress. He felt like he was about to explode. Did he take it to far? Was the dress ugly? Did it make her uncomfortable?

His thoughts were put to a halt when she leaned over and kissed the corner of his mouth.

"Thank you." She whispered.


End file.
